Good Morning
by Bulecelup
Summary: Setiap pagi Elliot Stabler selalu menemukan segelas kopi Frappuchino diatas meja kerjanya. kini dia jadi penasaran untuk mengungkap siapa orang yang rajin memberinya kopi tersebut. Stabler/Munch.


**Title: **Good Morning

**Pair: **Elliot Stabler/John Munch

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance

**Summary: **Setiap pagi Elliot Stabler selalu menemukan segelas kopi _Frappuchino_ diatas meja kerjanya. kini dia jadi penasaran untuk mengungkap siapa orang yang rajin memberinya kopi tersebut. Stabler/Munch.

**© Law & Order: SVU **belongs to Dick Wolf.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Elliot Stabler selalu menemukan segelas kopi _frappuchino_ diatas meja kerjanya setiap pagi.

Ketika dia sampai dikantor SVU, Elliot sudah menemukan gelas kopi karton yang masih beruap itu diatas mejanya. Tak ada yang tahu siapa yang menaruh kopi tersebut di meja Elliot. bahkan Olivia Benson, rekan kerjanya yang mejanya berada tepat disamping meja Elliot juga tak mengetahuinya.

Elliot kemudian bertanya kepada John Munch, yang datang paling pagi ke kantor. Tapi dia bilang kalau dia tak tahu apa-apa. Kemudian Elliot beralih kepada Fin, sama saja hasilnya; mereka semua tak ada yang tahu siapa yang menaruh gelas kopi itu diatas mejanya.

Pada awalnya Elliot mengira hal ini hanya kerjaan iseng kawan-kawannya. Tetapi kawan-kawannya mengaku mereka tak tahu soal hal itu, dan rutinitas _'menemukan-kopi-diatas-mejakerja-ku-setiap-pagi'_ ini telah berlangsung selama hampir sebulan.

Apakah mungkin ada seseorang yang menaruh hati kepadanya, makanya dia rela setiap pagi membeli kopi _frappuchino_ yang Elliot sukai di kedai dekat kantor dan menaruh kopi tersebut diatas mejanya? Oke, itu memang teori yang terdengar narsis, tapi namanya juga teori; selalu ada kemungkinan untuk benar.

"Masih memikirkan tentang Peri-Pembawa-_Frappuchino_ mu itu, Elliot?" ejek Olivia, saat melihat Elliot mengamati baik-baik gelas karton kopi yang kini telah kosong.

"Begitulah, Livia. Mengapa kau tak mengaku saja, kalau kau yang tiap pagi memberiku kopi ini? lebih cepat kau mengaku, hukuman penjaramu akan menjadi lebih ringan." Canda Elliot.

Olivia tertawa mendengar Elliot menyerempetkan masalah sepele ini dengan '_pekerjaan_' mereka sebagai polisi tukang obrak-abrik kehidupan orang.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya. Kalau kau benar-benar ingin mengetahui siapa yang memberinya, kenapa kau tak datang lebih pagi? Atau pergi ketempat kedai yang membuat kopi frappuchino-mu itu. dan lihat siapa yang membawanya kemari." Usul Olivia.

Ping! Tiba-tiba sebuah bohlam lampu menyala muncul diatas kepala Elliot. Usul Olivia ada benarnya juga! Kenapa dia tak datang lebih pagi untuk melihat siapa yang menaruh kopi tersebut diatas mejanya!

"Olivia, kau sangat jenius sekali." Elliot memberinya dua jempol tangan atas ide briliannya tersebut.

"Hmph." Olivia hanya mendengus sambil menyepak rambutnya kesamping pundak.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Keesokan harinya, Elliot bangun lebih awal. Dia bergegas menuju kedai kopi kecil tempat langganannya. nampaknya orang yang memberinya itu tahu apa kesukaannya, bahkan dia tahu kalau Elliot menyukai kopi _frappuchino _yang dibuat di kedai ini.

Elliot tak masuk kedalam kedai tersebut, dia malah duduk dihalte bus yang letaknya berhadapan dengan kedai itu. dia akan lebih mudah melihat siapa orang yang keluar-masuk dari sana ditempat itu.

Maka mulailah Elliot menunggu. Waktu dijam tangannya menunjukan pukul 06:16, jam dimana dia baru bangun tidur dan sedang bersiap menuju kantor. Orang yang memberinya kopi itu sudah tahu jadwal pergi dan pulang Elliot, mengingat kopi yang masih hangat mengepul ketika Elliot menemukannya diatas meja.

'Ayo, ayo... tunjukan siapa dirimu...ah...apa jangan-jangan Munch? Uh, tapi aku tak mau banyak berharap...' pikir Elliot. Dia sangat berharap kalau orang yang rajin memberikannya kopi itu adalah Munch, rekan kerja Fin.

Elliot sudah memiliki rasa suka kepada pria tua itu, meskipun umur mereka terlampau jauh, Munch tetap terlihat segar bugar dimata Elliot. Dan minus 4 kali perkawinan gagal Munch, pria malang itu tak pernah menemukan wanita yang pas untuknya.

Ah, tapi Elliot tak mau berharap banyak. Dia hanya berandai-andai... ah, seandainya saja...

_Speaking of the devil_, ketika Elliot sedang berfikir tentang Munch, orang yang bersangkutan baru saja masuk kedalam kedai kopi yang Elliot pantau. Tentu Elliot terkejut melihat Munch masuk kedalam dan mulai memesan sesuatu dimeja pesanan.

Karena seingatnya Munch tak suka kopi, dia lebih menyukai teh atau minuman keras semacam Brandy atau Vodka. Lantas kenapa dia malah membeli kopi sekarang?

Harapan Elliot menjadi besar, akankah permohonannya terwujud? Jawabannya dia dapatkan pada saat Munch pergi keluar dari kedai kopi tersebut dengan membawa segelas kopi.

Dan Elliot sudah mengetahui kopi jenis apa yang dia bawa hanya dari cangkir kartonnya saja. yaitu _Frappuchino_.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Munch dengan hati-hati melangkah masuk kedalam kantor. Untung belum ada siapa-siapa disana; dia berjalan secara hati-hati menuju meja Elliot yang berada tepat ditengah-tengah ruangan. bagaikan kucing berjalan ditengah malam untuk menangkap tikus kecil.

Segelas kopi _Frappuchino_ yang masih hangat dia taruh diatas mejanya, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Munch diam-diam menyimpan perasaan kepada sang pemimpin unit, yang perhatian kepada semua anggotanya.

Munch tak berani mengatakan perasaannya ini kepada Elliot karena dia tak yakin Elliot akan berperasaan sama dengannya. Terus, dia terlalu tua untuk menjadi pasangannya!

Lalu setelah Munch berhasil menaruh kopi _frappuchino_ tersebut diatas meja Elliot, dia mau berbalik tubuh untuk berjalan menuju mejanya. Tapi ketika dia berpaling, sosok Elliot sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Munch berteriak kaget.

"Stabler!" sembur Munch sambil mengelus-elus dada, "Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu! Tuhan... huh? Apa yang kau lakukan dikantor sepagi ini?" Munch jadi takut kalau tadi Elliot melihatnya sedang menaruh gelas kopi tersebut dimejanya!

Elliot tak membalas perkataan Munch. Secara simpel dia mencium pipi Munch dan mengambil gelas kopi _frappuchino _itu dari atas mejanya.

"Esok hari, aku yang akan membawakanmu kopi. Ah, kau tak suka kopi ya... baiklah, besok aku akan membawakanmu teh saja, ya." Kata Elliot sambil membuka tutup plastik gelas karton kopinya dan mulai meminumnya.

Munch tak dapat berkata apa-apa, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah merunduk kebawah agar si Elliot bodoh itu tak melihat wajah merahnya.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music on the background: "Candy Pop Sweet Heart" by Ryoko Shintani)

**MATTGASM: **...se-seharusnya kan Odafin Tutuola/John Munch! QAQ; kok malah nyasar jadi Elliot Stabler/John Munch? Walah... abisnya lebih menggoda Stabler/Munch sih. ;DD *_digiles Fin_* Ahan~ thanks for reading, Live long and prosper!

**OMAKE: **judul "_Good Morning_" diambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _D'Cinnamons_.


End file.
